Stakeout
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony and Ziva must stakeout to catch a drug-dealing murderer of a marine. It's been four months since they've seen each other. Will their feelings for each other change? Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters**

"I should have brought my portable DVD player. You know, this reminds me of the movie _Stakeout. _Except instead of watching someone that one of the cops falls in love with, we're watching to see-"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, groaning as she leaned back onto the bed in frustration, the rusty springs squeaking as she did so, "Will you ever shut up about your stupid movies?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Hey!" Tony protested, turning in his chair from the window in which he was sitting at, putting down his binoculars, "I like movies!"

Ziva sat up and glared at him, "That is fairly obvious, Mr. Sherlock Apartment."

"It's Sherlock _Holmes, _for one thing, my dear Watson, and it's also _Detective _Sherlock Holmes, not _Mister, _Zee-vah," Tony said, "And it's not my fault either that we've been sitting out here for-" he glanced down at his watch, "six hours. Ugh….boss, can we go home now? It's midnight and no one's moved from the apartment complex yet, not even a rustling of the curtains."

"No, DiNozzo. You and David will keep your watch on Wilson, see if he moves."

"But boss…" Tony wined into the ear wig, "I'm tired!" Ziva made a sarcastic sad face as Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

"Then sleep," Gibbs spat into the ear wig as Tony groaned in frustration before turning back to the window, putting his binoculars back up to his eyes. A couple of moments later, he put them back down again.

"This is completely pointless!"

"No it's not, DiNozzo. Do you wanna catch this drug dealing marine murderer or not?"

"Well yeah…but…aren't you even a bit tired?"

"The man runs of coffee, Tony. I do not think he is tired." Ziva said, standing up and walking towards her partner, "Gibbs, the last time that Wilson moved out of his apartment was at 0500h this morning to go and pick up something from the convenience store across the street," Ziva said, looking at her notes, "Tony sent me to follow him, since he was too busy stuffing his face, and told me to see what he was doing as well as buy him a blue ice Gatorade and powdered donuts." Ziva sighed, reliving the gas station and the Diner moments all over in her head. It had been the pivotal point in her life. It had changed everything. It had changed where she lived, who she worked for, who she worked with, where she worked, how she worked, who she fell in love with….who she fell deeper in love with….who she cried herself to sleep over not having with her…

"Yeah, _and _Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"He picked up a couple of gallons of water, some cigarettes and a lighter. Odd, since he was drug dealer. I followed him back to the apartment, but he didn't go anywhere else, so I returned back…"

"With the blue ice Gatorade and the powdered donuts!" Tony cut in, rubbing his stomach in happiness as he stared over at the empty container of Gatorade that lay on its side on the ground and the open box of powdered donuts, the only thing left was little sugar crumbs. Tony reached his finger in and licked some of the sugar that was left in it. Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head at her partner before returning back to her report for the day on Wilson.

"The apartment complex has remained the same for the rest of the day. Taylor Wilson has not come out of the apartment complex, has not even moved."

"He dead?"

"No, I do not believe so. I did see a light go off at night."

"When?"

"2300h, and this motel room….peeks."

"She means 'reeks', boss," Tony corrected as Ziva sent him another glare.

"I know what she meant DiNozzo."

"Hey, boss, do you think that you could bring us over a pizza?"

"No," Gibbs said, firmly.

"But-"

"No." Gibbs repeated and Tony groaned.

"Ew!" Ziva cried out as she caught of whiff of something rotten passing through her nasal passages, "Tony!"

"What?" Her partner asked, "I didn't do anything!"

"That awful smell is not you?"

"No, it's probably the damn motel room." Ziva yawned and glanced over at the clock.

"It is almost one in the morning, we have been at this for more then six hours, and I have been up for more then twenty-four hours. I need to rest."

"Well Gibbs has forbidden us from sleeping, Zee-vah, so that's sorta gonna be a big problem, dontcha think?"

Ziva sighed and pulled up a chair next to him, "Can we not just record what happens with the camera? That is why we have it, yes?"

"Yeah, but Boss wouldn't approve." Tony rolled his eyes, removing his ear wig. Ziva copied his motion, setting the two down on top of the desk. After a couple of minutes of silence, Tony dropped the binoculars to the floor, "I got nothing." He said, glancing over at Ziva.

"Mhmm…" She mumbled, half-unconsciousness, half-not, before letting her head drop to his shoulder. He felt a pang of electricity flow through his body as her warm cheek touched his body, "Tony…" She smiled, giggling a little before letting her mouth drop open and her light snoring started.

"You dreamin' bout me sweet cheeks?" Tony smiled, but the smile faded away as he felt her gun on his head.

"You wish…" She mumbled, "My little hairy butt," and with that, she promptly fell asleep, her gun dropping to the ground. Tony sighed, staring at her for a little bit, the moonlight shining down onto her face, reflecting her features over his eyes. Her chest rising slowly when she breathed, the v-neck line of her top plummeting, revealing parts of her breasts to his eyes. Her curly locks tumbling over his shoulder and down his chest…. He sighed as he felt his body heat and tense up. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He could only hope that he had enough self-control to be able to resist her sexy charm.

**Confusing, yes, I know. Will it be explained? Of course! Review? Definitely! **


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Tony was painfully aware of when he woke up was the crick in his neck. The second thing that he became painfully aware of was that he had a headache the size of Mount Everest. The third thing that he became painfully aware of was the growing sensation in his pants for the woman that was now sprawled all over him, moaning his name in her sleep.

"Aw, Ziva, come on!" Tony groaned, stretching his neck from side to side before trying to relax in his chair, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Tony…please…." She moaned, stretching out his name as she sighed in happiness, "Yes…"

"Okay, that's it," He said, and then shoved her off of him. She hit the ground with a large thump, causing her to awake immediately and grab Tony's ankle. She growled and yanked, pulling him on top of her. He landed on her slim body with a 'oomph' as he became aware of what had just happened. But, before he even had a chance to breath, she then grabbed him and rolled over, so that she was on top of him. She drew her gun to his head and clenched both of his wrists in her free hand, pushing them above his head.

"You ever do that to me again," She breathed, huffing a little, as if she had just run a marathon, "And you will wish that you had never met me, do you understand?"

Tony chuckled, "You do understand, sweet cheeks, that if you didn't have a gun, I might actually find this position rather…seductive," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Especially if you didn't have clothes on." She pushed the barrel of the gun closer on his head and he let out a nervous laugh, "I was…I was just kidding."

"Just kidding about what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the room, one coffee in hand. Ziva slowly got off of him and Tony stood up, brushing off the dirt as he threw her a glare.

"Uh…just kidding…just kidding about when I said that I didn't want to be on this stakeout mission…boss…" He felt Gibbs' hand on the back of his head, and he winced as Ziva let out a chuckle, "Shutting up boss." Gibbs walked over and grabbed the two ear wigs off of the desk and shoved them at them.

"Never take these off again." Gibbs said, "I've been trying to reach you two for almost two hours."

"I am sorry, Gibbs." Ziva apologized, coughing a bit, but Gibbs just stared at her. She felt a little light-headed, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to concern either of the men.

"Never say you're sorry…." Gibbs started to lecture.

"It's a sign of weakness." Tony finished, smiling his famous 'DiNozzo' smile and Gibbs turned and stared at him.

"Whatdya got for me DiNozzo?"

"Uh…" Tony said, scratching his head, "What does Ducky have for us? Does he know what killed Lieutenant Kyle Marshall?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, drugs would kill someone."

"Does he know what-"

"Abby finished the tests yesterday before I sent you two out here. Were you even listening yesterday?"

"Uh…well….boss…not really…well you see I-I…" He glanced over at Ziva, who just crossed her arms and forced a smirk, "I…uh…you know what boss?" He lifted his hand and whacked himself on the back of the head, "That's for you."

Gibbs nodded, giving him a half-smile just as McGee walked into the room, his face down, staring at a notebook.

"Hey, uh, Tony? You and Ziva better run and hide before Gibbs finds out-" McGee started, but then looked up. He noticed Gibbs immediately, who turned around.

"What, McGee? Why am I going to kill DiNozzo?" Gibbs glanced at Tony, who glanced at Ziva, who gave Tony a tired, distressed look back.

"Uh…well…you see…"

"Today, McGee."

"Uh…Wilson's car's missing. I sent the tracks to Abby and she said that he took off in a hurry, four hours ago."

"I think we're in trouble, Ziva," Tony whispered into her ear as Gibbs glared at them before motioning for McGee to follow him out of the room. Gibbs slammed the door closed, causing the whole room to slightly shake as Tony turned to Ziva, "Hey, Ziva, what do you think that G-" Tony started, but was cut off by Ziva grabbing Tony's NCIS jacket in her shaking hands. Her eyes were wide, and her face was rather pale. Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his heart accelerating a little as he put a hand on her shoulder, to steady her, "You okay?"

"Tony I do not feel so…" she started, but didn't finish as she promptly passed out.

"ZIVA! No...no...no! Don't do this to me....don't do this...GIBBS!"

**Short?**

**Yes.**

**Explain a little more?  
**

**Yes.**

**Explain everything? **

**No.**

**Still confused?**

**YES!**

**Now review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twenty-Four Hours Earlier…**_

"_Do not test me, Tony, I did not get a dink of sleep last night." Ziva said, throwing her bag down onto the floor next to her desk. Tony smirked and stood up, but decided to lightly toss the paper ball that was in his hands at her head. She put her hands up in defense and then huffed before placing them back down at her sides and sitting down in her chair. _

"_I think you mean 'wink', Zee-vah, and why didn't you sleep last night? Stay up all night with someone maybe?" She looked up at him as he placed his hands on her desk, leaning into her personal space._

"_Actually, no."_

"_Well then what were you doing?"_

"_Why do you care to know?"_

"_Dead Marine. McGee, call Duck. Come on, grab your gear, let's go." Gibbs called as he marched into the bullpen. Tony retreated from his partner's desk and grabbed his SIG, his badge, and his backpack off of the ground. Ziva copied his motion and then started for the elevator. _

"_Well isn't this just great. The body's all the way down there," Tony complained, pointing into a ditch, "Boss? You sure this wasn't just a car accident?" He asked, staring at the badly beat-up Suzuki that was partly smashed up against a tree. The windshield was demolished, the whole car was…well, completely totaled. _

"_Positive, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, before starting down the steep hill._

_Ziva laughed, "Scared of a little 'dirty' work, are we, Tony?"_

_He turned to his partner, "No. It's just that these are new shoes."_

_She looked down at the shoes and scoffed, "You've had those for two weeks, Tony. They are not new."_

"_How did you…?" Tony asked, but Ziva just responded with another closed-mouth laugh before she started down the hill._

"_Are you coming, DiNozzo?" She called once she was half-way down and he muttered._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'" _

"_The car accident trauma definitely did not kill this young fellow," Ducky said, pointing to the body._

"_Then what did, Duck?" Jethro asked._

"_I don't know. I will know, however, when we get back."_

"_ID?"_

"_Yes," Ducky said, grabbing the man's wallet from next to him, "Lieutenant Kyle Marshall." _

"_TOD?"_

"_Can not be determined. Not yet. But the car accident was fairly recent. A couple of hours at most."_

"_No blood on the inside of the vehicle except for on shards of glass from where he was probably hurled through the window on impact," McGee said, "I'll get the car back to the evidence garage for Abby."_

"_You do that McGee."_

"_DiNozzo. Bag and Tag. David. Pictures. Duck."_

"_Yes, Jethro?" Ducky asked, looking up from his newest companion._

"_Bag the body. Get him back to headquarters."_

"_I was just about to, Jethro." Ducky said before he started to resume his process._

"_Ew, I hate these," Tony said, holding up an empty chip bag he found lying next to the body._

"_Potato chips?" Ziva asked, confused, "I thought that you loved potato chips."_

"_I do, but not this kind. Jalapeño. I mean, come on, who puts jalapeño's on potato chips? I mean, really."_

"_You're not here to discuss potato chips, DiNozzo, you're here to bag and tag." Gibbs said before starting back up the hill towards the truck and the car._

"_Right, boss. On it, boss." Ziva snapped another picture of the body before turning back to Tony._

"_Can you not do anything without Gibbs yelling at you to do it?"_

"_It's just part of my specialty, Zee-vah. Didn't you miss my DiNozzo charm while you were in Israel?" _

_Ziva smiled and snapped another picture, "No, actually, I didn't." She lied._

"_You're lying," He commented, with his famous 'DiNozzo smile'. She should have known better than to lie to him. One, he was a federal agent. Two, he was a crime scene investigator. Three, he was her best friend. He knew everything about her, she knew everything about him. Well, almost everything. They knew when the other was lying. What had those four months away done to them? She was losing her ability to think before speaking, "You missed me tons. Admit it. No one can resist my charm."_

"_Oh really? So how many woman did you sleep with on that ship then, Tony? All of them?"_

_He leaned close to her, "None of them," he smirked._

"_Then maybe you are losing your DiNozzo charm. I thought you could catch any woman."_

"_I can. When I want to." He said, bending down and picking up another item of trash that happened to be around the body. He sealed the bag and scribbled in the description of the item, the date, and all the useless information that Abby needed on the side of the bag._

"_They were not attractive?"_

"_No, most of them were. I just couldn't."_

"_You couldn't? There was a law?"_

"_A rule, Ziva, and no, there wasn't. I just…chose not to."_

"_Tony DiNozzo chose not to sleep with a woman for four months. The world is going to end! The alphabet, yes?"_

_He furrowed his eyes together in confusion as he stared down at his partner, "Oh! I think you mean the _apocalypse, _Ziva, and no, it's not."_

"_DiNozzo! David! You two done down there? We're ready to go, come on, let's move!" Gibbs yelled down, and the two hurried up the hill._

"_Yeah, boss, we're coming!"_

_Abby sipped her Caf-pow in happiness, bobbing her head to her music as Tony and Ziva walked into the lab, a new Caf-pow in Tony's hand. Abby turned around, her lab coat swirling around her in the process and screamed, causing Ziva to put her hands over her ears. The forensic scientist outstretched her hands in the process before snagging the drink out of Ziva's partner's hands, "Thanks, Tony! What do you got for me today?"_

_Tony held up two bags of evidence, "This." He let them plop down on the table, "And McGee got you a car and some drugs."_

"_Yeah, lots of 'em." McGee huffed as he slowly trudged into the lab, the huge bag of cocaine in his hands. It was about the same size as a bag of fertilizer that you would buy at a hardware store. Abby's eyes went wide as Tony smirked at the probie's huffing and puffing. His legs were wobbling._

"_Too heavy, McWeak?"_

"_No…" He strained, "Nope, Tony. Not too heavy. Abs? You wanna help me with this?" he puffed._

"_Sure." Abby said, setting down the Caf-pow onto the table before grabbing the package of cocaine and swinging it over her shoulder with ease. McGee watched in amazement as she walked perfectly over to the table and set it down as if it was a pillow. Tony smirked and flicked McGee's ear, who shoved him away. _

"_Uh…boss wants you to run the cocaine."_

"_Okie dokie, McGee." She said, smiling as she turned to look at him, who was still puffing, "You need to sit down?"_

"_No." He said, rolling his eyes at Tony, who was laughing. _

"_Come on, Ziva, let's go." Tony laughed, turning to his partner, who was also trying not to laugh. He grabbed her arm and they walked out of the lab. _

_Abby put her hand on her hip and stared at him with an unconvincing look, "You sure, McGee?"_

"_Oh my god…" McGee breathed, pulling the chair towards him and plopping down in it._

"_Lieutenant Kyle Marshall. Thirty-five. Just got back from a tour in Iraq two weeks ago. Lives with his wife, Emma Marshall, and his son, Brett Marshall. They've been married nine years, Brett is ten. Oh, I see what's going on." Tony said, making an 'oo' sound._

"_What?" Ziva asked, who stood next to him in front of the plasma, staring at the picture of the lieutenant._

"_The reason for the marriage was obviously because he got her pregnant. I mean, come on, Ziva, it's fairly obvious."_

"_What's fairly obvious, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking into the bullpen, coffee in hand. He took a sip as he stopped in front of the plasma._

"_Uh…that the spouse did it. It's always the spouse, boss, always the spouse."_

"_Not always, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, walking around to his desk, setting his coffee down._

"_Spouse Emma Marshall." He said, pressing a button and switching to her picture, "Thirty three, lives at the same address as Kyle. Want me to bring her in?"_

"_Do it. David, DiNozzo, both of you go," Gibbs ordered as he started out of the bullpen, "I'm gonna check on Abby down in the lab."_

"_On it, boss!" Tony said, grabbing his bag, badge, and SIG, just in case, before starting for the elevator. Ziva lagged behind, but then quickly caught up, joining him in the elevator before they started to the Marshall's house._

"_This is going to be tough." Ziva said to Tony as she shut the door to the Charger and started towards the Marshall's house. It was bright outside, and Ziva paused a moment to take in just how good Tony looked in his sunglasses. He joined her, matching her exact footing and pace towards the front door, perfectly in sync with each other._

"_What is?" Tony asked._

"_Telling Emma Marshall her husband's dead."_

"_Since when have you cared what other people think?" Tony questioned, obviously shocked by Ziva's statement. Ziva never cared about people's emotions…right? He hadn't completely read his partner and his best friend wrong, could he?_

"_Since I realized who I was leaving behind." She said in a hushed tone, almost a whisper as they finished walking up the stairs and rang the doorbell before knocking. Ziva could hear footsteps coming towards the door, and then it opened, revealing a very pregnant looking Emma Marshall. Ziva exchanged a desperate look with Tony, who just sighed, showing the woman his badge._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_NCIS. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is my partner, Officer Ziva David. We…we need to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_I think it'd be best if you sat down." Tony said, and she nodded, opening the door up wider for them, revealing a ten year old boy, who was sitting on the living room sofa, playing his Gameboy._

"_Matt? Could you go upstairs for a moment?"_

"_Sure." He said, not even looking up from his electronic device. Tony tried to sneak a peak as to what he was playing, but Ziva slapped him in the arm, giving him a scolding look. Tony flashed her back an apologetic one just as Emma was sitting down on the sofa. _

"_Sit, please." She said, motioning for the two chairs behind her. Ziva and Tony both looked back at them, then at each other before shaking their heads and each taking a seat down next to her, "What's wrong? You're feds, right? Is Kyle all right?" She asked, her voice shaking in nervousness._

"_We're sorry…Emma….earlier this morning, Lieutenant Kyle Marshall was found dead in a ditch." Ziva shot Tony another look as Emma tensed up, the tears forming in her eyes. Ziva put an apologetic hand on top of hers._

"_He's dead?"_

"_Sadly…yes." Tony said, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. We just need to ask you a few questions, though, about your husband. See, we believe that he was…murdered."_

"_I should have been ready for it…" Emma shook her head, trying to shake the tears away, "I should have known he wouldn't be around for much longer."_

"_Why? Because he was a marine?"_

"_No!" Emma said, almost yelling in Tony's face, "Because he was addicted."_

"_To drugs."_

"_Yes! I told him they were no good. And now look what's happened to him. The drug dealer probably killed him."_

"_You know the drug dealer?"_

"_Not personally, no. I never saw his face either. All I know is that Kyle would always call him Wilson. I didn't know at first, Kyle never told me. But then I started to pick it up when he would come home late with white powder all over his face, completely high and knocked up."_

"_You ever report this to the police?"_

"_No! I couldn't! He loved the Marine Corp, I couldn't do that to him. And I still loved him. I should have let him go…"_

"_I am…I am truly sorry for your loss." Ziva said, patting her on the back as she nodded, wiping away tears from underneath her eyes. _

"_You will find who killed him, though."_

"_We will." Tony agreed, standing up. Ziva followed him, "We promise." and with that, they left the house._

"_She's hiding something." Ziva said as she got into the car. _

"_I agree, but we don't really know right now, do we, Zee-vah."_

"_Tony. Come on, start the car. I will call Gibbs, update him on the case. Maybe McGee will get something before we get back."_

"_And steal our glory? I don't think so!" Tony said, igniting the engine and backing the car out of the driveway, shooting down the street._

"_I am still calling Gibbs." Ziva said, pulling out her cell phone. _

"_Uh-uh, Ziva. No you're not!" Tony reached for the cell phone, and Ziva pulled it away from him. He pushed on his foot to go and reach further for the cell phone, but he accidentally pressed on the gas, the car flying forwards. Tony quickly sat back down in his seat and narrowly missed a car, which honked at him._

"_Pay attention, DiNozzo!" She commanded before calling Gibbs. Tony let her._

_When they got back to NCIS headquarters, McGee was already standing in front of the plasma with Gibbs._

"_See? He stole all of our thunder!"_

_Ziva rolled her eyes, "Get over it, Tony." She said before crossing her arms and standing next to McGee and Gibbs. Tony joined them. _

"_Roll it, McGee." Gibbs said, and McGee nodded._

"_All right. So based off of the information that Tony and Ziva gave me, I was able to track down twenty names of known drug dealers with 'Wilson' in their name." He pulled up a list onto the plasma, "However, while doing background research on them, I came across…this…" He pressed another button, and a Virginia Drivers License came up with a picture of a horrible looking man. Ziva shuddered as Tony read the name aloud._

"_Taylor Wilson."_

"_That's him. And he has a criminal record. In 2001, he was convicted of murder, but walked for that. The case was about drugs. A man died and the spouse accused the drug dealer of murdering him due to the drugs. Because he was dealing drugs, he was put in prison for five years, but was released two years ago. I've compiled a list of all of the drug related deaths in the past two years, and I came up with a list. Then I managed to extract their calling list and the same number came up every single time." McGee explained, pressing another button as the five different calling lists on the screen all started to blink green in some places, highlighting a similar number, "I traced the number back and discovered that the cell phone was owned by a Mister Taylor Wilson."_

"_The drug dealer was overdosing." Gibbs commented._

"_Actually, no. I got the tests back from Abby from the cocaine found in the back of the lieutenant's car, and there were traces of cyanide potassium."_

"_Lieutenant was killing himself."_

**I wrote a lot! Yay! So there's basically everything that's happened up to that point. Actually, not really, but there's all the background that you need. We still don't know why Ziva passed out, but you'll figure that out later. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs burst through the door, the wood nearly falling off of the hinges as he bent down next to Tony, who was holding Ziva's head in his hands. Gibbs took her pulse.

"It's there but weak. McGee!" McGee appeared in the doorway, "Call Ducky. Get him in here ASAP."

"The pulse is getting weaker, boss." Tony said, the fear evident in his voice, "We gotta get her to Bethesda."

Gibbs shared a concerned look with Tony before nodding, "All right. Let's get her downstairs."

Tony didn't say anything, but placed one hand under her legs and on hand under her head before pulling her close to his body, bridal style. Gibbs went to help him, but Tony shoved him away, "I got it, boss."

Gibbs gave him his famous 'stare' and then nodded, "Get her down there, DiNozzo!" Tony ran out of the room and into the lobby just as the NCIS medical examiner truck screeched to a stop outside of the building.

"Oh thank god…" Tony said, setting Ziva down onto the dirty couch. The receptionist started screaming about something in Spanish before disappearing into another room through a curtain.

"Tony!" Ducky said, bending down next to Ziva. He too, took her pulse, "CPR." Was all that Ducky said, "She needs to breathe."

"She's not breathing?" Tony asked.

"No, my boy. She's passed out because of loss of air." Ducky examined her, "Oh what do we have here?"

"What?"

"See in her nasal passages…she's been breathing in toxic airs. Where have you two been?"

"She's being poisoned?"

Ducky hesitated before he answered, "Yes."

Tony could feel his whole face turn white, "What can I do?"

"If Ziva has been in that room the whole time with you, then you probably are breathing in exactly the same that Ziva has been breathing in. You are probably poisoned too, my dear boy. You need to perform CPR on the poor girl." Ducky moved out of the way as Tony lowered his mouth down on hers, breathing into her. He was now in control of her life. He was now her lifeline, literally. All he could think of was 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire', but then he realized that this was much more serious then winning a million dollars. Because to him, she was a million dollars, "Come on, Ziva." He muttered, shoving onto her chest, "Come on!" Memories floated back to him about when he had saved Gibbs and Maddie from the car underwater. Ducky took out a cotton swab, snapped on some gloves and then swirled the tip in her nasal passages. A nasty mixture of powder and snot came out of her nose as Ducky quickly placed it into a plastic bag and whispered Jimmy orders, "Ziva…" Tony said, becoming tired. He still, however, continued to shove on her chest, "Ziva…"

Ziva coughed and sputtered, fluttering open her eyes and moving her head from side to side before finally squinting up at her partner, "Oh thank god, Ziva." Tony said, pulling her into his arms. She didn't hug him back, but he didn't expect her to.

"I will…leave you two alone in peace whilst Mr. Palmer and I go and send this back to Abby. Ziva, dear, are you all right?"

"Stakeout mission's over. For now. The room's secured, Duck. It's technically a crime scene." Gibbs said as he appeared in the lobby. Ziva pulled herself out of Tony's arms and laid down on the couch again.

Gibbs spotted Ziva and turned to look at her, "How are you doing, Ziva?"

"I have been better, Gibbs." She smiled, "Thank you for asking."

"No problem. Duck. Whatdya got? Why'd Ziva pass out?"

"There was an extensive amount of gas that she was sniffing in the air, presumably from that room that the two were in. You will need to take a look at the air conditioning system in their room, but first, wear a gas mask. I would suggest, Jethro, that you get the SWAT team in here as soon as possible."

"I plan on it." Jethro nodded, "You two. Get back to NCIS. DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Anything happens to her, I want her rushed to Bethesda, got that? Anything happens to you, I want you two to go to Bethesda. Get Jen…" Jethro stopped as all three of them stared at him.

"Boss…Jenny's…"

"I know!" Jethro snapped before turning around and walking back towards the stairs, "Come on, Doctor!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, and if you didn't know, this is set after Murder 2.0, so Nine Lives already happened. And sorry that it took me so long to update this story!! I completely forgot about it :( And I'm sorry it's short as well. :( Again...but still...please enjoy! Please! And review!  
**

"Ow ow owww!" Tony said, biting on his tie as he accidentally put the puzzle piece in the wrong slot, "Ooo! No! No! NO!" Tony cried as he lost his Tetris game.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking at him from where she sat, perched on the side of his desk.

"Just lost the game of Tetris….Zee-vah."

She smirked as she turned the page in her magazine, "Of course."

"Hey, I don't see you doing anything useful."

"I _am _doing something useful. Tony, I do not understand how woman can possibly get seduced into sleeping with someone if they do that…" She said, and Tony looked at what she was reading; GSM. He spit out his tie and grabbed the magazine out her hands.

"Hey! That's my magazine!"

She shrugged, "You do not have anything else useful in this desk." She slapped her hand down on it, causing it to rattle and make some noises.

"Whatever, Dah-veed." He said, over-pronouncing her last name. She rolled her eyes.

"You are so-"

"Tell me about him."

She was confused. Where had that come from? "Who?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together. She had no idea what he was talking about. Really, she didn't. He put a finger up and opened a drawer, searching through some pictures, magazines, and papers before pulling out a picture. He turned it around and she let her mouth drop. She opened and closed it, opening and closing it again and again before finally frowning, "Tony! You went through my desk?" She fumed, standing up and glaring down at him.

"Yeah, right before you went to Israel."

"Tony! Okay, fine. He was this guy that I was meeting with in Israel." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Meeting or sleeping?" Tony asked, leaning back, his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy towards this man…whoever he was.

Ziva just glared at him, "Whatever. I am not telling you anymore."

"Aw, come on, Ziva! Tell me a little."

"No!" She said, crossing her arms and turning in the other direction.

"Just a little?"

"No!"

"A little bit of what you did? Okay, what's his name?"

"Michael." She rolled her eyes again, "Now stop insecting me on details!"

"It's 'pestering', and I just wanted a little!"

"Just wanted a little what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen, setting down his SIG in his desk, "Come on, let's go. Abby's got something for us."

"What?" Tony asked, standing up before making sure that Ziva stood up as well…without passing out. Gibbs turned around and stared at him before shifting his gaze to Ziva.

"You okay?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes, his piercing blue ones striking her.

"I am fine, Gibbs. Now what did Abby find?"

"What made you pass out," Gibbs said before walking towards the elevator. Ziva and Tony shared a look before hurrying after him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva! You're safe!" Abby said, flinging her arms around the Mossad Liason as soon as she entered the lab, "I thought that you would be…dead…or…dead! Thank god you aren't!"

"So am I."

"Tony!" Abby said, letting go of Ziva and re-flinging her arms over the senior field agent, "I heard you weren't poisoned like Ziva! And you saved her life! Thank god, Tony!" She said, squeezing him as Tony patted the forensic scientist's back lightly, glancing up at Ziva, who gave him a smile before looking at Gibbs, who just continued to stare at him. He shrugged as Abby continued to ramble on about how 'lucky' they were. _Sure. I just call it the DiNozzo touch. If only Ziva could catch on..._

"Whatdya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked, breaking up the 'hug fest'.

"Right, bossman!" Abby said, saluting him as she walked towards the evidence table, holding up a small filter.

"What's that?" Tony asked as Gibbs got closer to the object to get a better look at it.

"This, Tony, is a filter…Gibbs found it in the ventilation shaft in your hotel room."

"So?"

"So…this filter was filled to the brim with cyanide potassium. I ran the potassium that I found in the filter against the one that was in the cocaine you found in the back of the lieutenants car. Mr. Mass Spec came back with the following results…" She walked over to the computer and hit a couple of buttons before a test came up, "They're exactly the same." Abby said, turning around to face the three, "Wilson wasn't targeting just Lieutenant Marshall…He was also targeting NCIS. Wilson knew you two were on stakeout."


End file.
